2 Éxtasis
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Ryota cae por completo ante el hechizo de Daiki; sólo espera el atardecer para recibir su visita, se pierde en el deseo y la lujuria que despierta en él la sangre. Entre ambos, todo es carnal. Daiki despierta en él un fuego que lo consume todo, que lo anula, y Ryota decide dejarse envolver por las sombras. Serie Sangre y Fuego Parte II


_Esta historia hace parte de la serie "Sangre y Fuego" y esta es la segunda de las cinco partes que la conforman. Debo aclarar que como dije en el primer shot, esta historia está inspirada en una de mis escritoras favoritas: Anne Rice. Los vampiros de sus libros se caracterizan por no tener sexo. Son seres muertos, que al igual que no pueden comer, ni beber, tampoco pueden tener sexo, su placer exclusivo está en la sangre y ese es un elemento que utilizo en mi historia. _

_Declaración: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa del evento: ¡Frase de la Semana! Del grupo AokiLovers. _

_._

_._

**Éxtasis**

.

Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el ama.

— Pablo Neruda —

.

.

Desde la noche en que conoció a Daiki, había empezado a anhelar los atardeceres. Las ansias crecían en él cada vez que el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios y el contorno del cielo se volvía anaranjado, como si estuviera en llamas, la temperatura empezaba a descender, y cada vez se hacía más y más oscuro, hasta que sólo la luz pálida de las estrellas titilaba en el cielo nocturno, oscuro, profundo y misterioso… como Daiki.

Los días ahora le parecían una eterna agonía, alejado de la frialdad del cuerpo duro del moreno. Esperaba cada día más impaciente a que llegara la noche, para poder estar entre sus brazos.

Ahora se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a estudiar. Había renunciado a su trabajo nocturno, porque no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar las noches en un bar, cuando lo único que quería hacer era pasarlas junto a Daiki. Tampoco tenía problemas de dinero, porque de un día para otro, todos sus gastos, sus deudas con la universidad y el arriendo del departamento, habían sido pagadas.

Cuando quiso hablar sobre ello con Daiki, éste no le había permitido negarse. Le había dicho que ahora que _estaban juntos_, era su deber cuidar de él en todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Aunque a Ryota ese argumento no le convenció nada; nunca le había gustado pedir ayuda a los demás ni depender de nadie, menos aún que ahora Daiki jugara el papel de príncipe al rescate. Se había sentido humillado, pero sus protestas ni siquiera fueron escuchadas por el moreno, y luego de que éste lo besara, había olvidado por completo que antes habían discutido.

Siempre era así. Las conversaciones con Daiki eran casi nulas, y cuando las había, generalmente eran discusiones que terminaban en el momento en que Daiki posaba sus labios con sabor a sangre sobre su boca. Era como si con este único acto anulara por completo su voluntad y su razón.

No podía comprenderlo del todo, pero tampoco ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello: se había dejado llevar, lo sabía, y no quería correr el riesgo de pensar demasiado en los misterios que rodeaban al moreno, porque temía perderlo. Mientras Daiki permaneciera junto a él, no le importaba nada más; junto a él había dejado de pensar y se había dedicado a sentir.

Pero sí estaba consciente de que el misterioso moreno ocultaba un secreto enorme, un secreto vinculado con su naturaleza; porque después de los casi dos meses que llevaban juntos, lo había visto demasiado de cerca para saber con certeza que ambos no eran iguales, no eran el mismo tipo de personas. La pasión y el amor aún no lo habían cegado tanto como para no darse cuenta que había algo en él que lo hacía peligroso, antinatural.

Una noche, Daiki había sonreído más de lo habitual, porque su boca nunca reía verdaderamente, sólo medidas sonrisas curvaban sus labios, pero aquella noche su boca se había abierto más de la cuenta y entre la oscuridad de aquella cavidad y los pliegues de sus labios, había alcanzado a entrever unos colmillos más largos de lo normal, más semejantes a los de un depredador que a los de un humano; unos colmillos que gritaban _¡Cuidado!_ Que advertían: _Peligro. Letal. Muerte_.

Pero luego todo cambiaba. Una vez que lo besaba, todo se volvía distinto; suave, erótico, delicioso…

Daiki siempre lo besaba con mucha lentitud, con extremo cuidado, pero nunca hablaba de él ni de su vida. Le había dicho que debía trabajar durante el día, que debía encargarse de los negocios de su familia y que sólo podía estar con él por las noches, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Un misterio envolvía al moreno, un misterio que por más que intentaba, no podía descifrar. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, no conocía a nadie de su círculo cercano, nunca lo había visto a la luz del día, cada vez que se veían el moreno le pedía mantener las luces de la casa al mínimo, siempre se encontraban en la penumbra, y lo más inquietante de todo: nunca habían hecho el amor.

Aunque todas las noches era el mismo ritual; que ya parecía casi un juego para el moreno y una deliciosa tortura para él. Todo iniciaba con exquisitos besos, suaves besos, besos con sabor a sangre; caricias por todo su cuerpo; toques en sus puntos de máximo placer; expertas succiones… Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en las manos de nadie; ya fuera chico o chica, porque él había estado con ambos, y era verdad que cada noche enloquecía de éxtasis en los brazos de Daiki. Pero en esos encuentros, sólo él gozaba, sólo él alcanzaba el clímax, sólo él acababa; y siempre había sido a través de besos y caricias, Daiki nunca lo había penetrado. Es más, él nunca lo había visto desnudo.

Pero todas estas inquietudes lo asaltaban cuando estaba solo, porque en cuanto llegaba la noche y Daiki aparecía en su departamento, toda pregunta, toda duda, desaparecía de su mente y sólo quedaba el deseo. Sólo bastaba con que contemplara el azul gélido de los ojos de Daiki para sentirse transportado, con su voluntad anulada. Cuando estaba con Daiki perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio y sólo importaba sentir.

Esta noche, sin embargo, pretendía que fuera diferente: el misterio se iba a aclarar de una vez por todas.

Un frío repentino lo hizo frotarse los brazos desnudos gracias a su camiseta de mangas cortas. Desde que había empezado a anochecer estaba ahí de pie, en el balcón de su departamento, vigilando el momento en que el más mínimo rastro del sol desapareciera del horizonte y las sombras reinaran sobre el mundo; porque ese sería el momento en que _él_ llegaría.

Ese era su ritual de todas las noches.

Volvió al living y cerró la ventana corrediza tras de sí. El clima estaba helado en la ciudad, así que se puso un chaleco y se preparó una taza de té, aunque debía reconocer que el frío ya no le molestaba tanto; se había adecuado a él desde que conoció a Daiki, el frío le recodaba su cuerpo. Se sentó en el living con las piernas dobladas y esperó, con la mirada fija en la puerta que sabía ser abriría pronto.

Su espera fue de sólo quince minutos, aunque él no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. Su percepción de la realidad estaba influenciada por el estado de ansiedad permanente en que vivía, así que los minutos se hacían horas en su mente.

Por fin sintió la presencia de tras la puerta que metía la llave y giraba el pomo. Él le había entregado una copia de sus llaves desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, así que Daiki podía entrar cuando quisiera. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se puso de pie de un salto, tuvo que saltar por sobre el sillón, pero antes de caer al suelo fue atrapado por los brazos poderosos del moreno.

Se arrojó a sus labios con un hambre voraz, una que nunca había sentido por otra persona, pero que por él había sentido desde la misma noche de conocerlo. Enredó los brazos en torno a su cuello mientras lo besaba muy lento frotando su lengua con la de Daiki en una verdadera danza de la pasión.

Su boca tenía un sabor extraño, algo metálico, pero no era el sabor de la deliciosa sangre que a veces le dejaban probar el moreno. El día de hoy además estaba tibio, su cuerpo como la piedra tenía un calor natural e incluso parecía que los brazos duros que le envolvían la cintura eran blandos y cálidos.

—Estás muy ansioso —dijo Daiki apartándose de su boca sólo unos centímetros. Se relamió los labios y lo miró a los ojos, hipnotizándolo con la oscuridad que había en el azul de sus irises—. ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

—Daiki… bésame. —Ahí estaba de nuevo, toda su voluntad había sido anulada con sólo verlo; sólo podía pensar en entregarse a él, en someterse a él.

Daiki sonrió de lado, levantando la comisura izquierda de su boca, bajó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos y le presionó los labios con los suyos.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó. A lo que él obedeció sin protestar.

En el instante en que Daiki le pasó una mano por la nuca y otra por la cintura, se sintió transportado, como si estuviera flotando, aunque seguía de pie sobre el suelo. No fue sino hasta sentir que caía de espaldas en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se dio cuenta que efectivamente se habían movido. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, Daiki estaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyado sobre los codos y las rodillas para no aplastarlo con su peso. En cuando él se despegó de sus labios, víctima de la impresión, el moreno bajó por su mentón, repartiendo besos por todo lo largo de su cuello.

—No, detente —suplicó mientras sentía que lentamente perdía la cordura por culpa de esa boca. Cerró los ojos con fuera y respiró profundo; no permitiría que esa noche las cosas terminaran otra vez en un misterio sin resolver—. ¡Para!

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres más besos? —Daiki continuó con sus suaves besos, ahora bajando hasta lo poco que se podía ver del hueso de su clavícula a través de la ropa. Estaba conteniendo la risa, porque para él era evidente la contradicción que sufría Ryota; su boca decía para, pero su cuerpo gritaba sigue—. ¿No te gustan mis besos?

—Sabes que no es eso. —Articuló las palabras con dificultad, turbado por los suaves besos de Daiki sobre su boca, mentón y cuello—. ¡Detente! Quiero que hablemos. —Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del moreno y lo alzó para poder verlo a la cara.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me asaltó con besos antes de terminar de entrar siquiera. —Daiki se defendió, como si se sintiera acusado, pero el gesto afable de su rostro mostraba que sólo bromeaba. Se puso de pie y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, dándole el espacio a Ryota para hacer lo mismo.

—Eso… eso fue un error de cálculo —dijo cuando logró sentarse en el sillón.

Daiki soltó una risa por la nariz y meneó la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente a que él continuara hablando.

—No soy ningún idiota, ¿sabes?

—¿Eso querías decirme? —Daiki levantó ambas cejas y lo miró incrédulo, como si no pudiera creerse que esa fuera a conversación que estaban teniendo. Suspiró fuerte y sonrió suave, cuando habló, lo hizo mirándolo a los ojos—. Pues sí, sé bien que no eres idiota.

—¿Entonces por qué me mientes de esta manera? —Daiki se puso extremadamente serio al oírlo; había comprendido qué era lo que quería decir. Él sabía que al moreno no le gustaba hablar de ese tema; la única vez que lo había mencionado antes, se había marchado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y no había vuelto sino luego de cuatro noches, noches que habían sido una completa agonía para él—. Me doy cuenta que tú y yo somos diferentes, aunque no alcanzo a comprender el porqué.

Justo como había supuesto que pasaría, luego de dirigirle una mirada seria e indescifrable, Daiki dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta; iba a marcharse sin contestarle nada, sin decir una palabra otra vez, pero él no iba a permitir que esa discusión terminara así. Corrió rápido hasta bloquear a puerta con su cuerpo, saltando por sobre uno de los sillones.

—¡No te vayas! No puedes irte —gritó. Aunque no fue su intención, en el tono de su voz podía palparse la desesperación; no podía ni imaginar pasar otras cuatro noches alejado de Daiki—. Yo… mi intención no era incomodarte ni molestarte. —Empezó de nuevo, esta vez su voz era más segura—. Sólo quiero decir que aunque no lo comprendo, yo quiero estar contigo. No me importa lo que seas, yo te amo.

—¡Ah! Pero qué cosas dices… —Daiki exhaló un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el entrecejo; un gesto de cansancio infinito—. A veces, cuando te oigo hablar así, dudo que seas real.

—¡No me tomes a la ligera! Te estoy hablando en serio.

Estaba descolocado por esta actitud: primero intentaba marcharse y luego salía con frases inquietantes como esa; era un verdadero misterio. Daiki se le acercó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Ryota, eres la criatura más preciosa que jamás he conocido —susurró con los ojos cerrados, rosándole el rostro con la nariz.

—Daiki, te amo. —Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa caricia sutil y efímera, como todas las noches que pasaba con él—. Pero quiero comprender, quiero comprenderte.

—¡Eres todo un manipulador! —dijo con un tomo amargo tiñéndole la voz—. Vienes con palabras suaves y hermosas, inquietas mi corazón. —Daiki se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión fría y dura, una mirada que nunca antes le había dirigido—. Todo para hacer tu voluntad, para que complazca tus caprichos. ¡Eres terrible! —dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza—. Tu belleza me turba, tu perfección me abruma y tu fingida inocencia me atrapa.

—¿Caprichos dices? —Se indignó por las palabras que había oído—. No estoy jugándote ningún truco, sólo quiero comprender. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Es porque no confías en mí?

—¿Por qué es necesario que lo sepas? ¿No es suficiente con saber que sólo soy un monstruo que se ha enamorado? —Daiki volvió a acariciarle una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, ante este gento, Ryota cerró los ojos y ladeó el cuello, dejándose hacer—. Un monstruo que tienes loco, prisionero de tus ojos, esclavo de tu voluntad.

—Pero eso no es verdad. El único esclavo soy yo —susurró con los ojos cerrados aún. Nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de la realidad como se sentía ahora, por eso su voz estaba llena de amargura—. Tú haces lo que quieres, esto es sólo un truco: Tú no me perteneces, pero yo sí te pertenezco a ti.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿No puedes ver hasta el grado que soy tuyo?

—Entonces dime, merezco saberlo. —Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse de frente con los irises azules de Daiki mirándolo fijo; había dolor en su mirada—. Quiero amarte por entero, sin importar lo que seas.

—Entonces sólo hazlo, sólo ámame —suplicó. Ryota pudo darse cuenta de cuánto lo lastimaba con esas simples preguntas—. ¿No ves que sólo eso importa cuando estamos juntos? Cuando estoy contigo no existe nada más.

—Daiki…

No tuvo otra opción más que rendirse ante él. En un movimiento precipitado, impulsivo y pasional, le saltó encima y quedó sujetó a su nuca con ambas manos y a su cadera con las rodillas, Daiki le pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo para mantenerlo firme en la posición y ambos se besaron al mismo tiempo; con ansias y con sentimiento; sus lenguas se enredaron incluso antes de llegar a su boca. Esta vez sí sintió cómo se movían, cada paso que daba el moreno era real, físico, en un lento movimiento que sabía se dirigía a su cama.

Cayeron de golpe sobre ésta, él quedó hundido entre la suavidad de las sábanas y el peso del cuerpo de Daiki. Separó las piernas para darle mejor cabida, y lo acarició con los pies desnudos por sobre la áspera tela del jeans gris que usaba esa noche.

La mano de Daiki bajó, acariciándole el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, lento, deliciosamente lento, hasta que su mano de una calidez inusual, se metió entre sus pantalones y le sostuvo el pene. Él estaba excitado desde que percibió la pasión en medio del beso, su miembro estaba tan erecto que era doloroso, y sólo pudo responder jadeando a los movimientos deslizantes que hacía la mano del moreno.

¿Te gusta? preguntó Daiki sin dejar de besarlo. El beso era cada vez más carnal, ansioso y dominante; el beso de un hombre que quería reclamar una pertenencia.

Continuó moviendo su mano, a veces muy lento, girando el pulgar en torno a la cabeza del pene, otras veces más rápido y fuerte, recorriendo toda la longitud de su miembro. Él sólo gemía, aferrado con ambas manos a la chaqueta de Daiki, al ritmo de los movimientos; del bajo e inaudible al fuerte e intermitente, hasta que terminó por eyacular entre los resbalosos dedos del moreno.

Estuvo tal vez minutos ahí, tendido sobre la cama, recibiendo los besos del Daiki. Ahora lo volvía a besar lento y suave, liberado de la exigencia de la pasión. Ryota terminó por romper el beso para poder respirar hondo.

—Ahora déjame complacerte —pidió. Tocó a Daiki entre las piernas, estaba duro, pero todo su cuerpo era así. Intentó colar la mano dentro de sus pantalones, pero el moreno lo detuvo.

—Sabes que no soy como tú, sabes que no encuentro el placer de la misma forma que tú.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo? —Lo miró descolocado por unos instantes. Parecía preguntarse ¿Si no soy capaz de complacerte, por qué me quieres, por qué vuelves a mi cada noche? Pero luego de pestañear un par de veces, se recuperó—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir placer?

—Tú… —Daiki lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza; no le creía que estuviera dispuesto a todo para complacerlo—. Perdóname… —susurró mientras bajaba la boca a su cuello y lo besaba dulcemente—. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero… pero no lo puedo controlar, contigo no.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, estuvo a punto de protestar para exigir respuestas otra vez, pero en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, justo donde Daiki lo besaba. Era un dolor insoportable y delicioso a la vez, un dolor que lo dejó sin aliento; su cuello ardía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si un puño invisible le apretara los pulmones de pronto y sacara todo el aire de su cuerpo, y a la vez la sangre se movía por sus miembros de manera frenética; era la sensación más extraña y deliciosa que había sentido en la vida, absolutamente erótica, sensual.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo hormigueaba y estaba totalmente excitado. Escuchó que Daiki gruñía, con los labios aun apretados contra la piel de su cuello, escuchó el ruido que hacía su garganta, tragando algún líquido una y otra vez, aunque no supo qué.

Y de pronto, todo acabó; el dolor punzante que le atravesaba longitudinalmente el cuerpo, acabó. Daiki se separó de su cuello y se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama; jadeaba con fuerza y se ocultó el rostro con el antebrazo, como si con sólo besarlo en el cuello hubiera quedado completamente exhausto.

Ryota se levantó lento, porque la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, y se sentó sobre la cama, estudiando a Daiki. Su cuerpo ahora estaba aún más cálido, el color de su rostro era mucho más natural, tenía un sonrojo muy suave en las mejillas, sus labios estaban rojos y su pecho subía y baja intermitentemente; estaba temblando de placer.

Se llevó la mano hasta el cuello, ahí donde Daiki lo había besado, y descubrió una pequeñísima herida. Cuando se miró los dedos, había restos de sangre en ellos.

—Dime qué eres.

—Algo nocivo, letal y corrupto —contestó al instante, de manera automática. En su voz no había duda, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento—. Deberías mantenerte alejado de mí.

Al escucharlo hablar, sintió terror puro. La sola sugerencia de que un día Daiki pudiera alejarse de él le pareció terrible. Descubrir que había algo peligroso en él no le había parecido tan aterrador como la simple posibilidad de verse alejado de su lado.

Daiki se quitó el brazo del rostro y se sentó en la cama de golpe, en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció cosa de magia; Ryota estaba aturdido por lo que sus ojos veían. Sacudió la cabeza y centró la atención en los ojos azules del moreno; ahora había una iridiscencia sobrenatural en ellos, brillaban con tonos índigo, como si captaran la escasa luz a su alrededor y la reflejaran en tonos azulados.

Daiki cerró los ojos por unos instantes en un gesto de dolor. Su rostro adquirió un rubor tan humano, pero tenue, que fue imperceptible a los ojos de Ryota. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sus irises azul profundo estaban teñidos de rojo, y cuando pestañeó, una lágrima espesa y de color granate rodó por su mejilla.

Nunca lo había visto así, nunca lo había tan inhumano; Daiki estaba llorando sangre y estaba completamente consciente que ninguna persona podía hacer eso. El miedo lo paralizó, porque empezaba a entender que el alcance del misterio que rodeaba al moreno era más oscuro y profundo de lo que podía siquiera imaginar.

—¿Qué eres tú en realidad? —preguntó con palabras muy medidas, porque no quería que el tono de su voz lo traicionara y dejara en evidencia el miedo que sentía.

—El error fue mío. —Daiki habló como si nunca hubiera oído su pregunta—. Nunca debí haberte buscado.

—¡No me voy a alejar de ti! —dijo abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien más lo apartara de su lado.

—Ryota…

—No importa lo que seas, mientras estés conmigo. —Ryota no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y era sólo por el temor de perderlo. Daiki no había correspondido su abrazo y su voz sonaba cada vez más distante—. Te amo.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Daiki lo tomó de los brazos con mucha suavidad, pero con la fuerza necesaria, y deshizo el abrazo—. ¿Cómo podrías llegar a amar algo que no sabes qué es?

—Entonces déjame conocerte —suplicó. Sus ojos se habían empezado a inundar de lágrimas.

—Eso es imposible.

—Daiki, debes confiar en mí. —De la nada, su voz adquirió una tranquilidad abrumadora. Miró al moreno a los ojos, con seriedad, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera sin luchar—. Así como yo confió plenamente en ti.

Estiró el brazo muy lento, como si no estuviera seguro de sus acciones, y rozó tan sólo el dorso de la mano de Daiki, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel suave de aquel ser que parecía ser duro y frío como una estatua. Daiki permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, esperando a que aquella exploración termine, pero Ryota no tuvo suficiente con eso. Levantó la mano y con la yema de los dedos, rozó los pómulos del rostro moreno y bajó hasta rozar con el pulgar sus labios; carnosos, pero fríos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó mirándolo entre asustado y fascinado.

Daiki sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero antes de decir nada, tomó su muñeca y le besó con mucha suavidad los nudillos.

—Sí, puedes —dijo cuando volvió a conectar su mirada con los ojos dorados de Ryota.

Con mucha lentitud, su pulgar hizo una presión mínima en el labio inferior de Daiki, incitándolo a abrir la boca, una vez que lo hizo, le rozó los colmillos con la punta de los dedos. En ese instante, cualquier temor que pudo haber tenido, desapareció por completo, y sólo quedó el brillo de la profunda fascinación en su mirada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó al descubrir que los afilados colmillos le habían cortado la piel con sólo rozarlos. Pero antes de poder alejar su mano, Daiki la atrapó y succionó con delicadeza la sangre de la herida—. Daiki…

—Escúchame, Ryota —dijo con voz extremadamente suave, mágica, como las palabras de un hechizo—. Esto no puede ser, nunca debió ser.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo sólo tengo oscuridad en mi alma. —En la voz de Daiki había dolor—. No sé amar.

—Así es como tengo que amarte entonces —respondió seguro. Tal vez nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida como lo estaba ahora—. Entre sombras y dudas.

—Ryota.

—Así voy a amarte. Voy a ser tuyo por siempre en esta oscuridad —repitió. No necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de nada, su decisión ya había sido tomada, pero aún tenía que convencer a Daiki—. Si para estar a tu lado debo ensuciarme y teñirme de sombras, lo haré, porque te amo.

—¡No sabes lo que dices!

—Sé que esto que siento es real, intenso e invariable —dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y la ponía sobre su pecho, justo por sobre el latido inestable de su corazón humano latiendo desbocado debido a la ansiedad del momento—. Con eso me basta.

—Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, sólo oscuridad y muerte.

—Pues voy a amarte en medio de la oscuridad y la muerte.

—Ryota… Σε αγαπώ1 —susurró besándolo en la boca y recostándolo otra vez en la cama. Había hablado en su idioma natal, un idioma que sólo usaba cuando quería decir algo muy importante—. Aunque mucho me temo que este sentimiento no tiene derecho a existir.

Daiki levantó la cabeza, tomando la distancia necesaria para ver su rostro en completitud. Ryota aprovechó de acariciarle el rostro con mucha suavidad, porque no eran muchas las ocasiones en que Daiki dejaba que lo toque con libertad. De pronto, la boca del moreno se fue volviendo cada vez más roja; la línea de sus labios que no se había abierto, se tiñó de aquel líquido granate, espeso, exquisito y adictivo. Ryota levantó el cuello y saboreó la sangre… En ese instante, el mundo dejó de existir.

.

.

_Gracias a quienes leen mis historias y además se dan el tiempo de comentarlas._

_Besos~_

1 Te amo.


End file.
